A Wish
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: Kagome has noticed that there was no Youkai in the future, and uses her wish in the most selfless way: to save the youkai so they can make it to her future. She asks for the most powerful waepon. What does she get. A dog. A really old dog. How the hell is he going to help, besides being almighty and is now immortal... well shit. Things just got interesting. inutaishoXkagome
1. Prologue: How it All started

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally got the courage to write this. I was debating about writing this for a while...My love for Touga, the Inutaisho was too much to bare on my own.

**BTW I have a POLL to see it i should make this MATURE SO VOTE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

She was alone. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound, this place was, and is darkness. It was nothing. The only thing that was seen was the glow of the Shikon No Tama. The dusty pink color of the light seeping off The Jewel with slow pulses. The Jewel slowly lowered to the bottom of the space of nothing, showing a girl. A girl with midnight black hair, with the exact amount of blue to make it almost the exact match, her eyes closed but could not hide the most beautiful Prussian blue (Google it if you don't know!).

The Jewels pulses started to become more frequent as the young girl started to wake. She was young but not as young as she used to be. She was not 15 anymore. She was at the rip age of 18. She was you young but not as young as she used to be. The girl slowly started to turn and open her beautiful eyes to show the most amazing eyes. So pure, filled with innocence and love for all, her eyes were truly the eyes of her soul. The Jewel pulsed more.

The girl looked at the floating jewel with mild surprise. She was surprised to see a floating jewel pulse, but not overly because she has seen more than enough to make her not surprised as most would have been. As a wave of the light pink energy from The Jewel went through her she hear a deep voice of a woman in her head_. "Miko, what is your wish?" _

The girl looked at The Jewel and pulled her legs up to her chest, after a while she said, "I don't know…."

The Jewel slowly pushed energy out from within it, and the energy started to swirl and show an image. Then another pulse went through her sending another message to her mind, _"Perhaps you wish for the other Miko to be alive? Your traveling companion will most definitely agree with the decision."_

The girl looked into the smoke of the energy that The Jewel made. It swirled to show where the girl last remembered she was before coming into the Nothing. "KA-GO-ME! Where the hell is that wrench!? Keh! She just loves finding trouble. She's a pain in my ass-" then the boy with the silvery white hair stopped shouting when he came a crossed a girl who looked very much like Kagome, the girl, but with differences. Her hair was a dark brown not black, and eyes a muddy brown. She was taller than Kagome, but being shorter makes Kagome look more famine. Then the talking started again.

"Kikyou! Why the hell are you here!"

"I wanted to see you before I go."

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"I'm going to hell, Inuyasha."

"Keh! You can't! You have a job to do!"

"No I don't. Kagome replaced me….but not for long."

"What the hell do you mean, Kikyou!?"

"When she makes her wish, her life force will be used to for fill the request."

"What….No I have to go find her!"

Then Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he passed. "You can't. Please…Please …..stay with ME. I don't want to die alone."

"Kikyou…."

"Please! You love me don't you!? PLEASE!"

"…..I'll stay with you-"

And then the smoke fell sin king into the Nothing's black, dark, and cool floor. Kagome just stayed silent as she listened to them talk. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard a dripping. She looked down and saw that her tears were hitting the hard solid floor of the Nothing. She looked at The Jewel that was floating near her head. "I…..don't want to give her more. She stole my soul, and tried to kill me, and Inuyasha, She took Naraku's side. Is it bad to feel that way? I don't want to give her more…..but I don't want to hurt Inuyasha more…I need time to think. Can we go somewhere? Somewhere safe, and not…..Nothing?"

The Jewel pulsed once, _"If it helps make up your mind on your wish…." _Then the Nothing slowly melted. The walls started to become slime as it revealed what was behind the thick walls. The slime slowly seeped inch by gooey inch, it was almost like blood. It was as thick as blood, and faintly smelled of iron, but it couldn't be could it?

What was behind the walls was what made Kagome gasp. There she sat on the shoulder of Inutaisho's dog skeleton. _This was a safe place? _Kagome wondered. She looked at The Jewel to see it had pulsed once more as it laid it's self into her hand. _"You have less than 3 hours before I talk you back into Nothing, make up your mind or I will start to draw your friends life force out of their mortal bodies…."_

"I will have my decision by then, so don't hold your breath."

Kagome sighed and pulled her hair into a pony tail. It grew since coming to the past. It was down to her knees.

_I need a selfless wish…..maybe bringing back Kikyou is what I need to do. But she doesn't deserve to be happy! She has tried multiple times to kill me, and my Team! I can't hand her everything on a silver plate! I don't want Inuyasha sad though…..he deserves happiness even if it means to be with Kikyou….. I wish I were home. Where Mama, Souta, and Gramps are. No war, no Shikon No Tama's, no Youkai- Wait no Youkai. What if I changed that! That is what I'll wish for!_

"Shikon No Tama! I made my mind up!"

A pulse of energy light came from The Jewel. _"Yes?"_

"I wish for my life spared, and the most powerful weapon! I want that weapon to help save the Youkai! I wish it so I can help save the future Youkai from disappearing!"

"_Is that all?"_

"Yes! I made up my mind! I wish for my life spared and the most powerful weapon!"

"_Then it shall be granted. Remember for your life to spared to save the Youkai a power source must be replaced."_

"Fine…just as long as it isn't living…..what will it be?"

"_I cannot say."_

"When will my wish be granted?"

"_All you have to do is wait….."_

Then the ground started to shack and the bones that Kagome started to rattle and shake, the roof of the cave started to crumble, the bones underneath Inutaisho's bones rattle from the ground shaking. All of this caused Kagome to screamed and fall off of the metal armor of Inutaisho's shoulder bone. Then everything is black, but before she went into the blackness of unconsciousness, she heard The Jewel once more from the energy giving off by the pulsing, _"You choose well…."_

* * *

**VOTE FOR LEMONS OR NOT MEANING MATURE OR NOT! AND REVIEW! Ranting over...sorry (no i'm not)**

Thank you Readers for reading, and if you are wondering if this is short, sorry! (I'm not really sorry….)

Since this is just a prologue, it is shorter, but I will try to make the next chapters longer, but no promises! Just so you know I will never make a short chapter of 500 words. I would kill myself before doing so

-Jaded Leopard


	2. Touga part 1

Where the hell is she? All she could remember was that she made a wish and she wasn't even sure why. Why the hell was she sitting under a huge tree?...She had no idea.

The bark golden brown and perfect…perfect as a tree can get. The wood was un-marred and was healthy to the touch.

She was on the roots of the tree leaning back on to the trunk. The roots on which she stood was twisted and twined but health and was high out of the ground, meaning it was going to be a climb to get down. Sighing Kagome started to track down the roots.

_Where the hell am I? All I remember from before was…..golden eyes. Yes golden eyes and a…pink ball. Shit! I should at least know who my parents are! SHIT._

Looking around Kagome saw that she was in a little cleaning and not too far off she saw a speck on the horizon. It wasn't much but it was something, and as Kagome looked around again it was better than the unknown in the forests crisp trees that surround the clearing of hale and hearty emerald grass. Just looking at the trees, that looked innocence enough, made her shiver. Something was in there and she did not want to know what it was.

She could almost hear the whispers of lies. It unnerved her, and made her very much aware that she was alone in the middle of what seem like nowhere alone.

She didn't like it one bit.

As she made her way to the speck on the horizon, she wondered what it could be. A person is what she hoped the most. A person can tell her where she is and hopefully why. A person can tell her which way she came from. A civilization can tell her why she was here or why she awoke in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE FOR KAMI'S SAKE.

A house would be good too. A house can give her shelter and time to see why she can remember her name, but can't remember if she had or has friends, a home…..family. A house with an owner would most defiantly be the best. A person who LIVED in the said house would be better. A person living in a house means food, and can tell her where she can get a bath, she needed it.

She was covered in dirty. It smelled of death for some odd reason. Where in the hell would dirty smell like death and…..almost like dog. Hell, would have the dirty that smelled of death, but she couldn't possibly have been in hell. Hundred percent on that one…she hoped. It isn't even like she knew for sure that dirty smelled like death in Hell. _Kami, I'm so bored I'm arguing about the smell of dirt in hell with myself._

As she moved closer to the speck, she notices it becoming bigger, but not big enough to be a house, or a person. It was small and was going out on started to have pointed edges…and square.

It was a well.

A very old well.

It was falling apart.

The panels on the outside were warped and showed the other side of the well in big gaps, and some were missing. Because one side of the old well was missing one too many panels, and being that the tops on each panel was molded and were covered in huge vines, it caved into its self.

It was not a well anymore.

The worst of all, to Kagome, there was no water at the bottom of the…pile of wood that once was a well. It was dried up and had bones of animals at the bottom. She wouldn't drink from it even if there were no bones.

The bones however were the thing that caught her attention. One of the skeletons was a long line of vertebrae, with hundreds of rib bones attracted. Kagome followed the long line and saw the tiny bones. The bones were almost tiny and delicate, but with a hard sharp end. It was centipede skeleton, jumbo size. The thing that was even worse was, as Kagome followed the line, was the end. The end was human. It seemed that if this creature were alive, it would have had the top half of a human, with too many arms attached.

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth from making anymore outward sounds, and stepped slowly away. She wanted to cry. Cry for a soul lost that she didn't even know. A soul, a person who was never was giving the little cortices of being buried. She buried her hands in to her hands, going over the scene she saw over and over. That things body wasn't the only one down it that old well. That was the only one still intact as one piece. There hand to at least a hundred skeletons if not more.

Kagome quickly turn around and ran for the tree form which she came. Tears trailing paths down her face as she went. She fail to notice as she ran back, flowers were blooming. Flowers of every color imaginable, blues and purples, indigo to maroon. It didn't matter the color, the flowers that followed were the health of a never dying immortal being. The only one who felt the increase of reiki from the girl was miles and miles away fighting a war for yokai, hoping to win but never getting the stepping stone to do so. Miles and miles away, crying for the fallen of the many he could sense it.

* * *

The male was fight like the demon that he was. Killing many of the opposing fiends with the hatred he was feeling with slices and jabs of his sword. He hated to be here on the battle field. He hated that his pups were but feet away in the same battle as he. He hated that he was brought back to do this. He wanted nothing to do with the eyes of the men in front of him, fading with the last breath they breath, being torn apart by his trust worth sword, Zangetsu (a/n: I tell you why after….).

But he was also grateful. He was grateful to meet the pup he died protecting. He was grateful for a chance to see both of his pups in flesh and to show them how much pride they bring him. The both of them make his pride swell each day. He was grateful for the chance to beat some much needed lessons that they both need.

Grunting the male yokai, Daiyokai of the West, butchered the General of his enemy. The General died by the hands of the rightful owner of the west. Inutaisho.

Inutaisho sliced downward, letting the guts of his opponent to fall with a wet splat. The General was no more. Flicking his katana, ridding it of the blood from the battle, and sliding it back into its sleath. Inutaisho turned and walked to his pups and made way to his camp, to ready for the next battle, and the many afterward.

"Father…..He was one of many to come." Sesshomaru his eldest pup, commented folding his hands and put them into his kimono sleeves.

"I know."

"Yea' ya bastard! He already knows, if he wasn't smart, or powerful as he is he wouldn't be here would he!"

"Inuyasha, heel." The Inutaisho commanded, messaging his sword arm under his spiked armor.

"Explain." Sesshomaru stated, looking as aloof as ever, as he waited for his half brother's explanation….and ignoring his sire's wishes. Sometimes the Inutaisho wondered if he really sired the whelps.

"It was Kagome's wish, or so I heard."

Inutaisho stopped. His whelp actually knew something of importance. Taking his youngest pup by the neck, "Explain, pup."

"KEH!" Inuyasha struggled for a bit trying to free himself from his sire's grip, but it proved to be impossible. His sire gripped his neck harder, "Explain, whelp."

"Fine! " The Inutaisho let his pup go, "But we might want to sit down, it's a long story." Inuyasha grunted hopping off to the forest that lined the outside of the battle field. The Inutaisho took the highest branch, a sign of dominace. Under him was Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha was sitting on the same branch as Sesshomaru, but in front of them. Inutaisho knew it was nagging Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was supposed to be under them both, because he was the second heir. A half-breed.

"I wasn't there, when Kagome made her wish. I was fooled…" Inuyasha started. Inutaisho could see the anguish on his face. It still hurt. It should it has only been about three months. He was very pleased. At least one of his pups showed promise. Sesshomaru didn't show any outward human emotions as he calls them…who knew where his coldness came from. Not from him he was sure, and his mother was never cold….. Well she always had a smile on her face in front of company and was ruthless, sometimes. Still never cold, at least not this much anyway.

Inutaisho refocused on the story from his youngest pup, "Kikyou was there. Kagome just vanished almost as if she was pulled into the shadows. Kikyou was there though, now that I think about it she may have had something to do with it."

"How?" Inutaisho growled.

"KEH! She was the Shikon Miko before Kagome. Longer time to practice, longer time to understand how the jewel worked…..Anyway she wanted me to stay with her, so she didn't die alone…I did…..but I said I would stay with her, but we still had to search for Kagome. It was my duty to protect her."

"You are an idiot dear brother."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YA BASTARD!?"

"What this Sesshomaru meant was, did you not pledge to protect and stay with the dead miko and the miko?"(a/n #2: if confusing i'll explain at the bottom)

"Yea', but-"

"How could you protect both? One was trying to kill the other, you fool. You, half-breed, were basically leading the dead miko to her goal."

"No I wasn't! I CAN protect them both!"

"Inuyasha, heel." Inuyasha just grew redder, as he turned to his sire.

"I ain't no DOG! Stop tellin me what to d-"

"Shush!" Inutaisho hushed his youngest, hitting him over the head causing him to start to fall but quickly rebalanced himself.

The Inutaisho was now standing, his nose in the air, and his ears twitching. He could sense something. It was familiar. It reminded him of the time he had awoken that fate filled day. He wanted to hug it and strangle it at the same time. He wanted to know why they had brought him back from the dead.

"DID YA JUST SHUSH ME!"

Having had used all of his patients he had for the day, the Inutaisho pushed his pup out of the tree. Refocusing his attentions, he noticed what kind of energy it was. Reiki. He needed to get to the miko fast. If he could sense this it meant any yokai with a nose near her, would go after her. Turning to his eldest, "You hold the West until I return." Then he took off to where his attention was already focused.

He wanted answers.

He wanted to know why she bought him back, and left him at his grave to wonder what has happened to him.

He wanted to know how she did it.

He wanted to know who she is.

He wanted to know her goal.

He needed to know why.

But most of all he wanted her to know who she is dealing wanted her to know Touga, the Diayokai of the west, Lord of the West, the Inutaisho.

* * *

She was between the roots of the great tree she awoken on. She was on a root that was covered with twists, and knots from other roots. She was covered from the elements.

She was hidden.

She was hidden from the elements.

Hidden from the view of human eyes

Hidden from the things that lurks in the night, which crawls in the shadows.

They appeared right as she touched the Great Tree, as she likes to call it. Saw its long black like body, the eel like fin on its back, and the face. The face was the worst part. Its eyes were hollow, hollow from any soul. Its ears were long like a rabbits but pointed at the end, and had the ugliest horns she ever saw circulating them. Coming off the horns were rough clumps of fur, and they were pealing, shedding flesh, showing the raw meat underneath. The rest of the face was human, skin pitch black as the rest of the body.

She screamed loud, and ran to where she was now. She hasn't moved, to shocked and scared to care way they hadn't found her yet. All she knew was she _didn't_ know how to get out of this situation. She knew this though. It wasn't a dream. A dream had a haze over everything, making you forget the detail when you wake.

Everything here was clear as crystal…..and she pinched herself multiply times.

She just wanted to go home, even if she didn't know if she had one.

* * *

When he heard the scream he picked up the pace, flying with vigor to the one who resurrected him. He didn't want her to die before he had his answers.

To his surprise he came to the clearing that held Goshinboku, the tree his pup was pinned to. The clearing was filled with flowers of every kind, and color. He even spotted a ivy green flower in full bloom and was still a beautiful green. It was beautiful. Then he looked to the tree.

It was covered by yokai. The tree had some kind of barrier around it to keep it from harm but every inch was covered with yokai of every kind. They wanted something in the roots of the tree.

Taking out his Zangetsu he quickly swiped down in a fluid motion. A light of pure gold flew from the blade. He wasn't going to let minor yokai, or any yokai, get in his way.

* * *

**Okay so I know you all have a few questions.**

**The first must be the swords name. You may have heard of it before, if you watched or have read Bleach. Yes I am giving credit to Tite Kubo for the name, but that is it. He gave me the idea of the NAME. NAME'S ARE NOT OWNED ANYONE CAN USE THEM! I mean Touga is a DOG demon and the MOON is the symbol of the house of the west! Zangetsu name means 'slaying MOON'! It fits! AND the name will never connect with Bleach or bleach characters again! IT Touga's sword now!**

**The other one must be for what Sesshomaru said. In Sesshomaru talk dead miko means Kikyou, and miko means Kagome. Any other questions just tell me and I will answer.**

**~Jaded Leopard**


End file.
